Serendipity
by ammipime
Summary: Le pareció que eso no era usual, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a un evento aislado, profundo y nuevo. Al descubrimiento de una nueva clase de arte.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holi! Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez con una de mis crackship favoritas. Así es, el Stinli. Me habría encantado que Mashima nos diera algo de ellos, pero bueno, al menos eso me da una razón para poder escribir lo que yo quiera de ellos xD**

 **¡Pasen y lean!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SERENDIPITY**

 _Un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. La habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El término la abrumaba. Era complicado entender el significado, no porque no comprendiera lo que intentaba decir, sino porque nunca le había ocurrido. Pero a sus 21 años, Lisanna Strauss pensó que de todas formas era muy joven, seguramente ya tendría la oportunidad.

Mirajane, su hermosa hermana mayor, solía decirle "eres pequeña, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir"; así que ella era optimista, le gustaba seguir la filosofía de su hermana en cuanto a que ser joven estaba lleno de aventuras. Pero muy bien sabía que ser "pequeño" no garantizaba que tuvieras "muchas cosas por vivir". A menudo, ese tipo de pensamientos sólo les daba a los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos un pretexto para ir por la vida haciendo tonterías.

Con eso en la cabeza, Lisanna se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle. Sus cavilaciones estaban ahí, pero aun así se ocupó de ese semáforo en verde. Ella valoraba su vida. Ella valoraba el amor de sus hermanos.

Por eso a menudo era así: Lisanna Strauss estaba sumergida en sí misma, al pendiente de todos los peligros que la acechaban. Eran demasiados. Tantos que a veces la asustaban. Por eso se cuidaba. Lisanna no se cuidaba tanto para ella; se cuidaba para los demás: se cuidaba para su familia. Era pequeña y siempre se sentía incompleta. Lisanna no quería que terminara de romperse. Así que siempre era cuidadosa. Se fijaba dos veces antes de cruzar la calle, llevaba gas pimienta en la mochila, sabía defensa personal y siempre sonreía. Porque la sonrisa era aquello que siempre daba calma a sus hermanos mayores después de un día ajetreado.

Pero a veces se preguntaba si hacía bien. Si retraerse tanto estaba bien. Las personas pasaban a su lado, las personas no la tocaban. Era como si ella se hubiera vuelto invisible. Desde luego, Lisanna tenía amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Muchos en la universidad. Era amigable, pero siempre displicente en cuanto a las invitaciones grupales: no iba a las veladas de la escuela, no iba a las fiestas de sus compañeros. Lisanna escazas veces salía. Porque comprendía lo que era ir a pasear con personas de su edad. Sobre todo lo que era pasear con personas que no compartían su ideología.

Finalmente cruzo la calle.

Cuando llego a su casa la recibió el silencio. Elfman no estaba ahí, seguramente habría salido al gimnasio. Pero alguien si estaba: Mirajane. En la televisión. Lisanna corrió hacía allá, tomo el control, prendió el aparato y rápidamente selecciono un canal. La imagen de su hermana lleno la pantalla y su dulce voz ocupo toda la estancia; Lisanna estaba tan orgullosa de ella: Mirajane era hermosa, a menudo atraía la mirada de todos cuando iban por la calle. Mirajane era simpática, encantadora, como una estrella en el firmamento.

— Bueno, ella es una estrella —dijo, sonriendo a la pantalla con satisfacción.

Tenía razón, su hermana era famosa. Una magnifica y conocida cantante. Lisanna la admiraba porque había tenido la valentía de ir por sus sueños.

Ella, sin embargo, se sentía más…modesta. No era una belleza, ponía menos cuidado en su apariencia. Llevaba buenas notas en la universidad, lo que le daba un buen status como alumna, pero no como chica popular. Aunque tenía suficientes amigos. En resumen: era una chica promedio. Regular. Estaba bien. No quería llamar tanto la atención. Además no quería que los otros supieran que su hermana era la célebre "Mirajane Strauss". Eso podría darle dificultades a Mira. Y a Elfman, que con su altura ya era difícil que pasara desapercibido.

Lisanna permaneció ahí lo que restaba del programa y cuando este terminó fue a su habitación. Entro y puso su bolso de mensajero en el perchero. Abrió las ventanas y la luz que entro por ella se volvió más limpia cuando toco el azul cielo de las paredes.

Su habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada, excepto el pequeño compartimento al fondo, dónde Lisanna había improvisado un estudio. Había una mesa de madera con papeles apilados, una lámpara de noche, lápices, revistas, pegamento y una pared repleta de fotografías: collages, fotos en blanco y negro, sepia, negativos. Una especie de cuarto oscuro que no llegaba a ser oscuro totalmente, pero que le daba un respiro a Lisanna.

Iba a tomar asiento frente a la mesa cuando el timbre del celular voló por la habitación, como una mariposa hiperactiva. Ella no resoplo sencillamente porque conocía ese sonido: Mirajane la estaba llamando. Lisanna sabía que luego del programa de televisión, Mira iría a una sesión de fotográfica. La que sería tardada, además, por lo que no se explicó la sorpresiva llamada.

Camino hasta el perchero y logro sacar el teléfono del bolsillo antes de que la llamada terminara en el buzón.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Mira-nee? —ella no saludo, porque supuso que la llamada no era para preguntar si ya estaba en casa.

— ¡Lisanna, gracias al cielo! —el total tono de alivio de Mira le hizo morderse los labios. Repentinamente se sintió nerviosa. Pensó en Elfman. Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar azorada por su hermano, Mira le aclaro el punto— ¡Oh, Liss, me alegra tanto que estés en casa! Tengo que pedirte un gran, gran favor.

— ¡Claro! Dime.

Lisanna nunca podía negarse a una petición de su hermana. Así que los siguientes minutos fueron de escuchar el pedido de su hermana. Unos segundos después, Lisanna ya tenía en sus manos aquello que Mirajane necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

Salió de nuevo al claro día.

Cuando llego al estudio donde se realizaría la sesión, no se sorprendió de encontrarla atestada de gente. Había personas levantando cámaras y teléfonos al aire con la esperanza de lograr captar a Mirajane. Lisanna pestañeo y luego esbozo una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver el burullo que la presencia de su hermana creaba. No se detuvo más ante el alboroto y busco una forma de entrar.

Afortunadamente ella conocía el sitio, así que se dirigió al costado derecho del edificio. Había hombres uniformados resguardando esa entrada. Lisanna se acercó y ellos la dejaron entrar con cuidado de que nadie se fuera a colar tras ella.

— Muchas gracias —alcanzo a decirles, antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente.

Ella avanzo por el largo pasillo alfombrado de gris. Había personas yendo y viniendo. Luego se dirigió a la zona que Mirajane le había indicado por teléfono antes, pero ni siquiera tuvo que pedir permiso para pasar, pues de entre todas las personas, la figura de Jasón se abrió paso.

— ¡Lisanna querida! —exclamo con alborozo, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Lisanna conocía a Jasón: era el mundialmente conocido fotógrafo de moda. Tenía premios y su propia sección en la revista Sorcerer. Lo conocía como seguramente todo el mundo lo conocía (por programas de farándula, reportajes y sus mordaces notas), así que el saludo el tomo desprevenida— ¡Oh, pero no te quedes ahí! Mirajane nos está esperando. No podíamos comenzar la sesión sin ti aquí.

Lisanna se quedó estática por un momento; Jasón tiro de ella a continuación y la hizo entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no podían empezar sin mí? —dijo por fin la albina, mirando con pavor a todo mundo ahí dentro. De pronto había temido que aquello fuera una treta de Mirajane para hacerla posar. Mirajane tenía esa idea metida hasta la medula, aunque Lisanna le explicara que era imposible porque ella no había nacido para ello.

— ¡Liss! —su hermana salto sobre ella, toda vestida en negro y elegancia— ¡Oh, Liss, has salvado mi vida y la de todos aquí!

Lisanna hubiera creído que su hermana exageraba, sino fuera por la expresión de alivio que todos pusieron. Ella decidió creer que eso de no poder empezar sin ella era sólo por aquella caja que su hermana le había pedido.

— Aquí esta —anunció, sacándola de su propio bolso y entregándoselo a la mayor.

Hasta que Mira mostro a sus ojos azules lo que había estado llevando, fue que comprendió la expectación y nerviosismo previo de todos: era una delicada gargantilla de diamantes.

Lisanna sintió los pies fríos, a pesar de los botines que llevaba ¿Todo ese tiempo había traído consigo una causante de posibles asaltos, secuestros y asesinatos?

— Muchas gracias. Como vez, sólo podía confiarlo en ti.

— ¡Muy bien! —la voz de Jasón llamo la atención— ¡Todos prepárense y comencemos!

Mirajane se acercó a ella antes, le dio un beso en la frente, una sonrisa y comenzó con la sesión. Lisanna todavía pudo apreciar un momento la forma en que las cámaras se movían. Como cambiaban de posición, como la iluminación era dirigida hacia tal o cual punto.

Y las cámaras eran hermosas.

Decidió que era mejor marcharse, lanzo una última mirada y pudo captar como Jasón le dirigía una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento y de algo más que ella no supo adivinar.

— ¡Pff! —una vez fuera se permitió suspirar. De pronto, cuando había comprendido que había lo que había cargado con ella no era otra cosa más que una tira entera de diamantes, se sintió abrumada. Pudo haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa durante el trayecto y entonces ¿qué hubiera ocurrido con su hermana? ¿Cómo habría podido terminar su sesión o que habrían dicho las personas del staff? — ¡Eso fue…!

— ¿Magnifico? ¿Avasallador? ¿Lo más increíble que tus oídos han escuchado? —dijo una voz sorpresivamente a su lado.

Lisanna salto del puro susto y se giró como tormenta a quien fuera que hubiera dicho aquello.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo el chico frente a ella: tenía ojos azules traviesos y cabellera rubia despampanante— He visto muchas reacciones a mi presencia, pero sin duda ninguna como esa.

Lisanna levanto las cejas, ignorando la sonrisa desenfadada en los labios del extraño; él continuo hablando cómodamente.

— Entonces ¿escuchaste el ensayo?

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, genuinamente confundida— Espera —levanto las manos frente a ella mostrando las palmas— Creo que no vamos en la misma línea.

Él río y a continuación acerco su rostro al de ella (de forma que Lisanna tuvo que echarse ligeramente hacía atrás), levanto su mano izquierda y apoyo el brazo sobre la pared a su lado.

— Ese no es problema —dijo, y agrego deliberadamente— yo voy a donde tú quieras.

Lisanna se quedó perpleja e iba a abrir la boca para responderle al –en su opinión "engreído e igualado"- muchacho, de no ser porque una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose abruptamente la interrumpió antes de que comenzara.

— ¡Lisanna-chaaan! —el honorifico le hizo enarcar una ceja, y pasar completamente del chico, que examinaba con interés su expresión— ¡Lisanna-chan, por favor no te vayas aúuuun! —ese sin duda era Jasón, extendiendo con verdadera pasión la "u".

Lisanna asomo su rostro, que era cubierto por el dorso del joven rubio; este inflo las mejillas casi en un puchero.

— ¿Jasón-san?

La voz de la Strauss había sido baja, pero Jasón reacciono a ella como un animal de caza. Se giró en su dirección y la miro con alegría. Sus ojos casi tan brillosos como su chaqueta de lentejuelas.

— ¡Lisanna-chan! —él casi brincaba a ella, pero noto que no estaban sólos ahí— ¡Oh! —siseo, y una sonrisa perversa asomo en sus labios— Sting-kun —el aludido se cruzó de brazos, Lisanna lo sentía demasiado cerca. La sonrisa de Jasón se acentuó— ¡Que fortuna encontrarlos juntos! —chillo repentinamente, y Lisanna tuvo la urgencia de escapar de ahí, porque aquello no tenía absolutamente buena pinta.

Ella ya estaba por dar sus primeros pasos a la salvación, pero Jasón volvió a interrumpirla. Él se aclaró la garganta y adopto una actitud solemne.

— Hurm-hurm —puso dramáticamente su puño cerca de sus labios y cerró los ojos— Esto no puede ser casualidad. Sin duda el destino me está sonriendo —levanto la barbilla al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con determinación hacia ambos— ¡Tengo negocios que tratar con los dos!

Media hora más tarde Lisanna seguía encerrada en la oficina de Jasón junto al rubio a quien este había llamado Sting. Ella no comprendía qué tipo de negocios querría tratar el fotógrafo y reportero con ella, pero esperaba que no fuera nada acerca del modelaje, porque la respuesta sería un rotundo "No".

— Entonces —Lisanna cerró los ojos con exasperación nada más escuchar nuevamente la voz del chico— ¿Qué música te gusta?

Lisanna hubiera esperado que dijera cualquier estupidez –como las que había estado diciendo durante los 30 minutos que llevaban ahí metidos-, no que intentara tener una conversación normal con ella.

Porque bueno, había dos temas que lograban hacer hablar a Lisanna, y precisamente por eso sólo los tenía con sus amigas.

— ¡Fotografía y música! —anuncio la voz de Jasón, abriendo la puerta en el proceso y avanzando rápidamente hasta ponerse frente a ellos en el escritorio.

La oficina de Jasón era amplia y bien iluminada: tenía dos amplios ventanales de cristal, piso alfombrado de blanco, las paredes iban cubiertas con papel tapiz de líneas negras y rojas, decoradas al más estilo art deco. Lisanna habría mostrado abiertamente lo encantada que estaba de no ser porque la compañía del tal Sting.

El que, súbitamente, había adoptado un gesto serio y profesional.

— Entonces—comenzó el chico— ¿Cuál es ese negocio del que quieres hablar?

Lisanna no solía ser arrebatada, ella era una joven de 21 años centrada, educada, pacifica, que siempre buscaba las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar. Pero esta vez no supo ni como cuando ya estaba desparramando un montón de advertencias sobre el escritorio de Jasón.

— De una vez digo que no pienso modelar para nadie. Ni siquiera para Sorcerer, y aunque seas uno de los mejores fotógrafos o yo admire tu trabajo. No importa que tanto quieran obligarme a hacerlo.

Ella se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que se había levantado de la silla y que tenía una mano peligrosamente apoyada en el escritorio. Sting la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, anonadado, esta vez era él quien se había echado hacia atrás. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y sus azules ojos no se movían; Jasón rompió la extraña atmosfera soltando una risueña carcajada. Lisanna sintió su rostro enrojecer por completo. Se sentó de golpe, su cabeza agachada, la vergüenza cubriéndola, sus manos juntas en su regazo.

— ¡Ah, Lisanna-chan, eso fue intenso! —vociferó aun riendo— ¡Pero tranquila, tranquila! —apuntó, moviendo las manos en un gesto relajado— No es sobre el modelaje. Es más bien… —su risa se tornó más pequeña, aun sincera y divertida, pero más bien profesional y ambiciosa— Tu hermana me mostro tu trabajo en fotografía —dijo, llamando la atención total de Lisanna. Sting pudo notar como un destello fugaz pasaba por los ojos cielo de la peliblanca a su lado— Espero que disculpes a Mirajane-san, pero realmente ella no mentía cuando dijo que tú eras el mayor diamante —él apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzo las piernas y extendió las manos en el escritorio— Tu trabajo es excepcional.

Lisanna suspiro pesadamente y miro con una sonrisa forzada a Jasón.

— ¿Mi hermana te pidió esto como un favor? —Lisanna había amado por suficiente tiempo la fotografía. Desde muy pequeña había comenzado jugando con la vieja cámara de su madre, tomando fotos a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que a los 15 le habían comprado la primera cámara profesional, que seguía conservando como recuerdo. La fotografía lograba animarla y llevarla a soñar despierta, pero…

¿Eran unas cuantas fotos tomadas con cariño suficientes para ser elogiadas por Jasón, el célebre fotógrafo?

— ¿Piensas que yo malgastare mi tiempo, calidad y renombre sólo porque Mirajane me lo pidió? —él estaba muy serio, sus ojos se habían vuelto duros y fríos. Lisanna temió haberlo insultado. Hablaba muy fríamente — Escucha, Lisanna Strauss, no importa que tanto aprecie a tu hermana, o que la considere una excelente cantante y modelo. No pondría mi trabajo en riesgo apostando por alguien sin talento y sólo por hacer un favor. —él saco una carpeta negra de alguno de los cajones y los puso sobre la mesa— Sting-kun ¿te molestaría echarles un vistazo?

Lisanna tuvo el impulso de gritar que no, sin embargo el rubio Sting fue más veloz y en un pestañeo ya tenía la carpeta en sus manos y miraba con sumo cuidado las fotografías expuestas.

Sting ni siquiera sabía cómo había reaccionado tan rápido, había estado tan mareado con la información que esos dos habían intercambiado con "Mirajane", "tu hermana", "mi hermana", "Lisanna Strauss", y otras palabras volando por todos lados, que no había sido capaz de procesar toda la información, o eso había creído, hasta que un momento después tenía el afamado trabajo de esa chica en sus manos. Y tal como Jasón decía: era excepcional.

— Maravilloso —susurró Sting, y contemplo a Lisanna, que trago saliva e intento ignorarlo.

Jasón extendió la mano y Sting tuvo que devolverle con renuencia las fotos.

— Así que lo único que hizo tu hermana fue traerme esto. No quisiera decirlo pero… —y un matiz de orgullo se deslizo por su voz— sería bueno para mi tener un poco de esto en mi equipo —al decir aquello levanto la carpeta en sus manos y miró muy fijamente a la albina.

Lisanna se sentía abochornada. Era la primera vez que casi desconocidos y totales desconocidos veían su trabajo. La primera vez que la alagaban personas no obligadas a alargarla (las opiniones de Mirajane y Elfman no contaban, ellos tenían que decir cosas buenas al ser sus hermanos). Se sintió feliz, y aunque hubiera querido disimularlo, le fue imposible. Esta vez, en sus labios rosa pastel se formó una sonrisa honesta. Absolutamente honesta.

Sting lo aprecio durante el rato que aquello duró. Era extraño, la forma en que repentinamente el cuerpo de la muchacha sentada a su lado había parecido soltar la tensión: un velo traslucido se había desprendido de su cuerpo, esa telita delgada –como la tela de una araña- se había removido de su rostro, dejándolo limpio y descubierto al ojo mundano. Le pareció que eso no era usual, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a un evento aislado, profundo y nuevo. Al descubrimiento de una nueva clase de arte.

Un segundo después, Lisanna apretó los labios aun sonrientes y negó con la cabeza, un mechón de cabello le cayó en la mejilla con el movimiento; Sting tuvo la tentación de alargar su mano para acomodarlo nuevamente tras su oreja. Pero se obligó a quedarse quieto, sus dedos le cosquilleaban.

— N-no sé qué decir —balbuceo ella, aún sin querer parecer boba— Para ser sincera, es la primera vez que un fotógrafo profesional valora mi trabajo.

— ¡Oh, y además soy el mejor! —agregó Jasón, con suficiencia— No tienes que decir otra cosa, salvo que aceptas trabajar en mi equipo. Claro que esto no será sencillo, mientras trabajas necesito que demuestres que de verdad puedes mantener la calidad en tu trabajo, que eres disciplinada y comprometida, no quiero…

— ¡Acepto! —vocifero Lisanna, poniéndose de pie y cortando la retórica de Jasón, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta y una mano al aire.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dije que acepto! —ella seguía de pie. Había dejado de escuchar a Jasón en cuanto menciono "aceptas trabajar en mi equipo". Era la primera vez que le tendría un trabajo, al menos uno que de verdad le gustara. Uno en el que se le reconociera por aquello en lo que era buena. En lo que siempre había querido ser buena. Y la oportunidad de pronto estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella que le tocaba la cara. Lisanna se sentía plena. Porque además era en el mejor equipo de trabajo.

— No fue tan difícil —soltó Sting de pronto, Lisanna tuvo que verlo dos veces, porque hasta se había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

Hasta entonces recordó que Jasón había dicho tener que tratar negocios con ambos. Pero Lisanna se dijo mentalmente que el negocio que tendría que tratar con el muchacho de ojos azules, no tenía por qué tener que ver con ella.

Se equivocó rotundamente.

— Lo cual es maravilloso —resolvió el fotógrafo, alzando los dedos índices de sus manos en dirección grandilocuente hacia Sting— Porque eso nos lleva al segundo punto, que es precisamente mi negocio contigo, Sting-kun.

Y antes de que Lisanna pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Jasón se extendió en su muy resumida "excelsa gran idea" –en palabras del periodista– que consistía en algo sencillo: "Sería muy provechoso para tu carrera musical que contaras con el respaldo de un equipo de marketing como Sorcerer. Sobretodo, si apareces en ella retratado por las cámaras de un fotógrafo de mi renombre –modestia aparte- A menudo, artistas en ascenso recurren a ello, pero Sting-kun, estarás de acuerdo conmigo, en que no logran su propósito porque no tienen el verdadero interés de los grandes estudios, y porque no tienen el suficiente talento, tampoco. Pero tú eres diferente: tienes un talento indiscutible y toda la atención de estos estudios".

Lisanna había escuchado resignada, y cuando hizo amago de intervenir para preguntar a qué pintaba ella en todo eso, Jasón volvió a hablar.

Si les pedí tan encarecidamente a ambos que vinieran es porque, si Sting-kun acepta agendar una sesión exclusiva para "Sorcerer", entonces Lisanna-chan tendrá su primer trabajo. Y obviamente ese sería retratando a Sting-kun y su equipo. Lisanna-chan podrá demostrar que de verdad vale la pena tenerla en el equipo, Sting-kun mostrara al mundo que cuenta con el respaldo de una verdadera revista, y "Sorcerer" tendría a los mejores en el equipo. Ahora, Sting-kun acaba de tener la oportunidad de observar el trabajo inédito de Lisanna-chan, un trabajo realizado sin un asesoramiento severo y que sin embargo es impecable. Sting-kun se consagraría como un artista de la nueva generación, retratado por una artista desconocida pero maravillosa; y Lisanna-chan se consagraría como una excelente fotógrafa al retratar al artista masculino con mayor peso actualmente.

Tras terminar de hablar, Jasón volvió a reclinarse en su mullido asiento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues los jóvenes delante de él ya habían tomado su decisión.

– Acepto –dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin titubeos, sin dudas. Con total convicción.

.

* * *

.

Mi propósito era escribir un One-shot, pero al final decidí dividir la historia en dos capítulos. Así que esperen pronto la continuación y capítulo final.

 **¡Larga vida al Stinli!**

Besos y abrazos.

 **ammipime**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Estoy de vuelta!

¡Ni se imaginan el reto que fue subir el final! La pagina se trabo muchísimas veces, así que por eso lo subí hasta ahora. Pero ya no pensar en el pasado, lo importante es que ya está aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por esperar y darle una oportunidad!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SERENDIPITY**

 _Un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta. La habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dos horas después Lisanna Strauss estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, frente a la ventana, viendo sin ver; las manos en su regazo. Se sentía en el limbo. Si no fuera por el peso de la cámara alrededor de su cuello, reposando sobre su pecho, pensaría que estaba en el inconmensurable espacio que correspondía a la nada.

— ¿Qué hice? —dijo de pronto, pero en su rostro no hubo expresión, y la habitación siguió siendo la misma de siempre. Entonces un pequeño vientecillo se coló por la ventana, removió las cortinas y la claridad golpeo el rostro de Lisanna como el grito de un mundo que dice: "¡Aquí estoy! ¡Al fin!".

Se levantó como si la hubiera empujado un resorte. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación; la cámara dando golpecitos contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Lisanna? —Puso sus manos sobre sus cienes— Debiste consultarlo primero con tus hermanos. Debiste esperar. Debiste...

El sonido del celular en alguna parte la saco de su discusión consigo misma. Lisanna sintió un tirón en la espalda, el peso de una catástrofe, no sabía qué, pero era terror. Aún con eso ella se apuró en buscar el móvil. La llamada provenía de un número desconocido. Frunció el entrecejo, la pantalla siguió encendida luego se apagó.

Aquel tipo de situaciones era normal. Lisanna nunca contestaba las llamadas si eran de números desconocidos. Sabía acerca de muchas personas que llamaban para extorsionar, y ella era hermana de una súper estrella, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de eso. Podrían querer hacer daño a sus hermanos, aprovecharse del amor que profesaban para sacar un cruel provecho. Lisanna sabía que esas cosas sí ocurrían. No eran mentiras.

Lisanna se olvidó de la llamada y volvió a preocuparse por su actual situación.

Se remojo los labios con la lengua, con nerviosismo. Acababa de aceptar trabajar con el famoso fotógrafo de la revista _Sorcerer_. Era un total riesgo. Ella que nunca había tomado clases de fotografía, ella que simplemente quería llevar una vida tranquila. Y ahora iba a trabajar para esa revista de elite. Y no sólo eso, iba a realizar una sesión fotográfica a un famoso cantante en ascenso. En realidad, Lisanna nunca había escuchado hablar de ese chico ni de su banda, pero si Jasón lo conocía era porque entonces el cantante de verdad tenía talento y de verdad era famoso.

Suspiro.

Aunque estaba asustada, no podía mentirse a sí misma: eso era tan nuevo, tan emocionante.

Camino hacia su espacio de trabajo. Había gran cantidad de fotografías, collages, dibujos. Lisanna era una artista silenciosa y retraída. No porque la intimidara el hecho, sino porque sencillamente trabajaba para ella.

Lisanna tomo asiento, deseando comenzar a crear, pero entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez por un mensaje. Ella tomó el aparato. Era el mismo número que le había llamado minutos antes, esta vez le había enviado un mensaje de texto y eso ya era extraño.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Lisanna no podía comprenderlo, sencillamente le asustaba. A pesar de eso abrió el mensaje y leyó:

" _Nunca le llamo a nadie, y ahora que lo hago, resulta ser una chica osada que rechaza mi llamada. Pero te perdono, eres afortunada, ahora no sólo tendrás fotos mías, sino mi número también._

 _-Sting Eucliffe"._

Esa sí fue una sorpresa.

Lisanna nunca espero recibir una llamada del cantante al que iba a fotografiar. La inundo un sentimiento desconocido: sorpresa mesclada con un quién-sabe-qué. Se sintió un tanto patética por haber estado desconfiando de la llamada anterior. Era sólo que muchas veces no podía controlarlo. Era difícil para ella callar esa voz en su cabeza que evitaba que hiciera más. Esa voz que le regresaba constantemente al pasado.

Decidió contestar el mensaje.

" _¿Quién le dio mi número?"_

Cuando Sting Eucliffe - rubio, de ojos azules, cantante en ascenso, catalogado como uno de los "hombres más guapos del medio artístico" por la revista _Sorcerer_ \- recibió esa escueta respuesta, no pudo hacer más que poner su mejor cara de póker.

— ¿En serio? —se espetó a sí mismo, cómo si realmente él pudiera responderse. Fue entonces que se giró a su mejor amigo y compañero de banda— Rogue ¿Me podrías recordar a cuántas chicas antes les he llamado o enviado mensajes?

— A ninguna —declaro el aludido, en su rostro se veía un pleno desinterés, cosa que Sting no noto o no quiso notar.

— Exacto —dijo— A ninguna —el tono de frustración reprimida en Sting fue suficiente para que Rogue le prestara atención por primera vez— ¡A ninguna! Y la primera chica que recibe mi mensaje me contesta con un "¿Quién le dio mi número?" ¡Ja! —bufó— ¡Es sorprendente!

— ¿Le enviaste mensaje a una chica? —Rogue enarco ambas cejas, en señal de completa duda— ¿Tú?

— ¡Sí! ¿No es sorprendente? ¡Y ella ni siquiera me saluda!

Rogue pasó por alto el pequeño drama que el Eucliffe iba a comenzar. Muchos catalogaban a Sting de mujeriego, cosa que él pensaba se debía a su físico exuberante (a los rubios siempre los catalogaban de lo mismo), cosa que le tenía totalmente sin cuidado, en realidad. Sin embargo, "mujeriego", Sting no era. Coqueteaba con sus fans, sí. Como requerimiento de la empresa con quienes trabajaban, todos ellos tenían en su contrato que debían, de vez en cuando, mostrar dotes de conquista con el fandom femenino. Era publicidad.

De ahí en fuera, todo muy normal. Tenían novias del pasado, amigos de la infancia y adolescencia, familias. Personas con las que comunicarse recurrentemente cuando no estaban trabajando.

Pero Sting nunca le había enviado mensaje o había llamado a "una chica" con ese tono.

— ¿Es alguna conocida tuya? —antes de hacer suposiciones, debía averiguar.

— Eh…—Sting lanzo una sonrisita ladina— En realidad…

— ¿Le enviaste mensaje a una desconocida? —el gesto de Rogue era de una inexpresividad terrible. Sting odiaba cuando se ponía en ese papel porque significaba que le iba a decir una que otra verdad— ¿Y esperas que ella te responda muy cómodamente? —a eso se refería Sting.

— No es taaaan desconocida —señalo, con un gran énfasis en la palabra "tan" — De hecho la conocí hoy —las cejas de Rogue de nuevo estaban arqueadas— después del ensayo —Rogue asintió— afuera del estudio —Rogue fingió una sonrisa.

— No, pues sí que no es tan desconocida —dijo sardónicamente.

— ¡No lo es! —se defendió Sting— ¡Me la presento Jasón! Será la chica que se encargue de nuestra sesión de fotos y…

— ¿Cuál sesión de fotos?

Y hasta entonces Sting se dio cuenta de que no les había comentado las buenas nuevas. De hecho, no era que Sting no quisiera, sino que su representante aún no había dado la noticia oficial y quién sabe si había firmado ya. Sólo por eso Sting se había guardado el dato.

Pero ahora tenía a Rogue mirándole atentamente mientras relataba el más reciente acontecimiento a servicio de la banda, así que bueno ¿por qué esperar al representante? Cuando termino de contarle al pelinegro todo lo sucedido en la oficina de Jasón, el muchacho simplemente asintió.

— Realmente será un buen respaldo para la banda si esa sesión se realiza, siendo que es _Sorcerer._ Sólo que es interesante el hecho de que una fotógrafa desconocida…

— Será desconocida, pero su trabajo es bueno.

Rogue lanzo una mirada perspicaz a Sting.

— Ya —dijo— ¿Tuviste oportunidad de ver su trabajo?

— Así es. Y es muy buena —Sting no supo por qué, pero sentía que era algo de lo que debía presumir.

— ¿Y le enviaste mensaje exactamente para qué?

La pregunta dio en el blanco. Sting se quedó mudo porque no supo cómo contestar. Rogue lo supo de inmediato. Esa expresión en Sting fue tan parecida a aquella en secundaría, cuando acepto que le gustaba Minerva, la _femme fatal_ de la escuela.

Rogue se contuvo de soltar una risotada. Sting podía ser coqueto con el fandom, y con alguna que otra desconocida, pero nunca llegaba a más. Excepto con las "amigas" del pasado. Como con Minerva, precisamente. Así que verlo sin saber cómo responder era todo un teatro.

— Ella te gusto —afirmo— Y ni siquiera tienes intención de negarlo.

Sting se sobó el puente de la nariz, repentinamente estresado.

— No entiendo por qué —dijo— No es la clase de chica que me gustaría.

Si hiciera una lista mental en ese momento, Sting debía decir que la clase "tímida y asustadiza" no le iba. A él le gustaban rebeldes, arriesgadas y dominantes. Esa era la clase de mujeres que lo volvían loco.

— Da lo mismo —exclamo— Ahora que lo dices, creo que lo mejor será decirle que mi mensaje era por trabajo.

Sí, le gustaba, y sí, realmente había sido una sorpresa recibir una respuesta tan escueta como lo había sido aquella. Pero Sting tenía clara una cosa: él no era el tipo de hombre que se encapricha con una mujer simplemente porque esta parece ser "la difícil".

Rogue se alzó de hombros y volvió a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Sting comenzara esa conversación. Pero le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo: claramente el rubio estaba incómodo.

" _Disculpa el mensaje anterior, fue una broma. Jasón me proporciono tu número, puesto que estaremos trabajando contigo. Nuestro representante se hará cargo de cualquier requerimiento para la sesión, así que probablemente este de más que me comunique contigo"._

Lisanna sintió una punzada de culpa al leer el mensaje. Llego a creer que nunca recibiría una respuesta, pues esta había tardado demasiado. Y ahora que la tenía brillando en la pantalla de su teléfono, simplemente se sentía mal. Quizá ella había sido grosera con su mensaje antes.

" _Descuide. Lamento haber sido grosera. Muchas gracias por su consideración. Seguramente Jasón y su representante se encargaran de todo y nos darán una fecha. Hasta entonces"._

Aun con inseguridad envió el mensaje. Esperaba que el joven del otro lado pudiera sentir que estaba disculpándose en serio, porque realmente se sentía avergonzada por cómo había reaccionado en el primer momento.

Lisanna detestaba esa situación, detestaba tener miedo constantemente. Detestaba todo eso, y sin embargo no podía deshacerse de ello.

No recibió respuesta.

A pesar suyo, no podía contenerse de revisar de vez en cuando el teléfono. No porque quisiera un mensaje de Sting Eucliffe, sino porque un mensaje suyo significaba que había entendido su disculpa. No tener mensaje alguno significaba que de verdad había sido grosera y que ahora probablemente él pensaba que ella no tenía modales.

Para relajarse, Lisanna comenzó a pensar en cómo debería ser la sesión fotográfica. Sin embargo, ella no conocía a la banda que retrataría, no conocía a Sting Eucliffe, su música, ni la forma en que trabajaba. Así que se dio a la tarea de comenzar a hacerlo. Busco sus canciones, busco entrevistas, busco fotografías viejas, y conforme buscaba más, más comenzaba a entusiasmarse y expandirse su mente.

La inspiración le llego de pronto, escuchando y disfrutando la letra de una de las canciones de la banda. Y de pronto quería tomar esas fotografías ya. Quería que Jasón le llamará y le diera una fecha. En su mente se habían dibujado diferentes ideas para trabajar.

Jasón le llamo cuando Lisanna ya iba por la sexagésima entrevista de _Sabertooth_. Le dio una fecha, le dio una hora. Y también le dio mucha responsabilidad con la que cargar.

Cuando el día se llegó, Lisanna se estaba muriendo de nervios. No sabía por cuál de tantas razones: porque era su primer trabajo, porque retrataría a una banda que realmente tenía talento, porque iba a trabajar con la revista con mayor prestigio, porque Jasón le daba miedo como jefe, porque no le había comentado sobre ese asunto a sus hermanos, o porque iba a ver a Sting Eucliffe, quien seguramente tenía una pésima idea de ella.

El estudio era enorme, había instrumentos musicales, un _backstage_ muy glamuroso, personas yendo de un lado a otro, y un Jasón yendo con ella de aquí para allá terminando de preparar todo.

— ¿Dónde están los miembros? —pregunto el rubio periodista a un hombre alto que, a idea de Lisanna, era muy atemorizante.

— Se están preparando —contesto— ¿Ella será quien los fotografíe? —y a continuación dirigió todo el peso de su mirada a la Strauss. Parecía que la estaba calificando, deduciendo si era apta o no para el trabajo.

Lisanna no entendió que fue lo que le obligo a levantar la cabeza con repentino valor. No sabía quién era ese hombre, pero sí sabía que ella había estado preparándose durante los últimos días para esa fecha, y que lo iba a hacer bien. Le había mostrado antes sus ideas a Jasón, y él las había aprobado, no necesitaba ningún otro consentimiento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— Sí, seré yo —dijo— Así que me retiro, porque debo terminar de verificar que todo esté en su lugar.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y marcho hacia un rincón. Jenma Orlands se limitó terminar su conversación con Jasón, luego decidió que la banda se había tomado más tiempo del necesario y que ya era hora de comenzar.

Fue en el momento en que se dio la señal para que los miembros de _Sabertooth_ salieran, que Lisanna decidió en serio honrar lo que había visto y escuchado cuando se dio a la tarea de investigar. Sus letras eran profundas, su música reflexiva y natural. Y por eso, las cámaras se habían colocado estratégicamente, de modo que pareciera que nadie iba a fotografiar.

Los integrantes fueron emergiendo uno a uno, Lisanna se había colocado detrás de una cámara puesta sobre un tripie, fotografiando la salida de cada uno: un chico de larga cabellera rubia, de facciones finas, como las de un príncipe. El alto baterista de electrizante melena verde y cuerpo fornido. El misterioso joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, ataviado por completo en negro como una sombra. Y finalmente, Sting. Lisanna pudo ver a través del lente como aparecía en escena. Una mirada sería que de pronto se transformó en sonrisa y luz. Era el más enérgico de todos, sin embargo, antes de la energía había existido ese pequeño "off", como si en el momento en el que terminó de salir del camerino alguien hubiera presionado el interruptor de "encendido y feliz". Lisanna pudo capturar el "off/on" a tiempo.

Las instrucciones habían sido dadas antes de que ellos salieran: que fueran naturales, que prepararan por si mismos sus instrumentos, que se quejaran si solían quejarse. Que simplemente fueran ellos mismos. Y por supuesto, que tocaran dos canciones que les encantaran, porque sólo así podrían verlos vibrar de verdad.

Inhalo profundamente. Todo su cuerpo se puso de acuerdo y le envió un temblor determinante que casi la había dejado paralizada. La voz en su cabeza decía "esta es tu oportunidad ¿la vas a arruinar por tu miedo?" Lisanna sentía miedo, sí. Pero era diferente al "terror" que la había acompañado durante los últimos años de su vida. Era un miedo que le sentaba bien, un miedo que le hacía querer dar los siguientes pasos.

Así que salió y se enfrentó a ello.

Los músicos le dirigieron una mirada expectante. Por un momento estuvo ahí la Lisanna normal, se sintió cohibida bajo esas cuatro miradas. Y entonces…

— Estoy a cargo —declaro.

El chico misterioso como la oscuridad se detuvo segundos interminables en ella, Lisanna pudo notarlo. Acto seguido se volvió hacia Sting, como si estuviera diciéndole algo. Ella no pudo saber si era bueno o malo, pero fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba hacerles saber que ella no iba a defraudar ese trabajo.

— Por favor, no se sientan observados —comenzó a decir, con amabilidad— Que esta sesión sea cómoda para ustedes. Confió en que cuando estás fotos sean publicadas, sus fans podrán sentirlos más cerca. He visto trabajos fotográficos anteriores con ustedes, poses y ademanes. Son trabajados. Hoy no. Hoy sean ustedes mismos.

Fue extraño, pero se sintió como si la -hasta entonces oculta- tensión hubiera desaparecido. Ellos lucían más relajados. Lisanna se sintió satisfecha.

— Supongo que comenzamos ya —fue Sting quien hablo, dirigiéndose a ella.

A Lisanna le salto el corazón, había estado anticipando el momento en el que él le hablara, o en el que nunca lo hiciera, y de pronto estaba ahí. Sólo para recibir una indicación.

— Por supuesto, es su escenario —pensó para sí misma que eso había estado fuera de lugar, que su respuesta había sido incorrecta, pero realmente no tenía otra forma de responder. Lisanna sabía que estaba dando demasiada importancia a cinco palabras que no tenían nada de incorrecto.

Las siguientes horas se fueron en ellos alistando sus instrumentos, porque Lisanna quería fotografiarlos mientras lo hacían, ver sus aciertos y equivocaciones, ver cuanto lo disfrutaban, o cuanto se frustraban. Lisanna fotografío al chico que lucía como un príncipe atándose el largo cabello mientras se mordía el labio y conectaba cables al teclado. Fotografío al peliverde fortachón riendo como un niño, él tocaba los platillos de su batería, cerciorándose de que estuvieran en su lugar. Y al pelinegro de las sombras sonriendo pensativo, terminando de afinar su bajo. Finalmente, fotografió a Sting, taciturno, con la guitarra acústica en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante de paz. Una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego los fotografió tocando, disfrutando de su propia música. Lisanna solía preguntarse si, en general, los cantantes escuchaban sus canciones con el placer que se escucha la música que no es y nunca ha sido de uno. Pero en ese momento, supo que al menos _Sabertooth_ sí. La vivían, la disfrutaban. Y ella con su lente los retrato para la posteridad.

Hubo un descanso para los miembros. Lisanna fue detrás de uno, luego de otro, dirigió a los demás camarógrafos para que no perdieran ni un detalle.

— Quiero ver —Jasón se acercó a ella, había estado sentado sólo observando, aunque se había parado dos o tres veces para analizar las luces.

Lisanna no estaba confiada, simplemente había estado disfrutando el proceso. Bastaron esas dos palabras de Jasón para que ella se sintiera turbada. Seguía siendo una sesión fotográfica profesional. Y Jasón ya le había dejado claro los días anteriores que, como jefe, no era especialmente permisivo.

Jasón tomo la cámara y paso una a una las fotos que se habían tomado. No dijo palabra, simplemente observaba, ladeaba la cabeza, como deduciendo. Finalmente volvió a entregar la cámara a Lisanna y marcho nuevamente a su silla.

Lisanna aprovecho esos momentos para volver a su labor, esta vez agradeciendo el descanso. Capto a los miembros reunidos entre ellos, revisando letras, vocalizando.

Y cuando nuevamente estuvieron en el escenario, Lisanna los fotografío. Pero hubo un cambio. La atmosfera se volvió tenue, bajaron las luces, y Sting tomo el liderazgo desde el principio con su guitarra acústica.

Sting cerró los ojos, sus dedos moviéndose contra las cuerdas, Lisanna enfoco su garganta, quería captar la forma en que esta se contraía cuando la voz pasara a través de ella, y justo en el momento en que Sting comenzaba a cantar, sucedieron dos cosas.

Lisanna dio "click" a la cámara, la fotografía se disparó y la letra de la canción salió disparada también, llevándose a Lisanna como una víctima en el proceso

 _Ayer me dijo un ave que volara *****_

 _por donde no hay ardor._

 _Que lo sufrido no resucita en sueños_

 _y en besos nunca murió._

El interior de Lisanna tembló. Su corazón se hizo pequeñito. La melodía había sido sensible desde el principio, pero la letra…

Hubo un impacto en su memoria, de pronto comenzaron a llover sobre ella recuerdos y recuerdos. Una tormenta precisa de recuerdos. Vio a su familia, a Mirajane, a Elfman, su pequeña familia rota. Vio a Mirajane vestida de negro, a Elfman, su enorme hermano quebrándose. Se vio a ella, imposibilitada. Maniatada. Un ser inútil para aliviar el dolor de su propia sangre. Imposibilitada para salvar a su padres.

 _Que saque el aire de mis ojos_

 _que abrace al miedo con tus sueños,_

 _que sea un guerrero de sangre,_

 _para que nadie te haga daño._

Pero no fue aire lo que salió de sus ojos, sino lágrimas. Silenciosas lágrimas que le nublaron la mirada y no la dejaban avanzar en su tarea. Lisanna se pasó una mano por los ojos, pero sus mejillas seguían mojadas, por más que las quitara, venían otras a sustituir a las que se habían ido.

Sintió cómo la vulnerabilidad la abrazaba. Como se le enroscaba en la garganta el llanto. Veía a sus padres, recuerdos nítidos de ellos. Las letras claras y precisas de una amenaza. Un anónimo deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Se veía a sí misma, tomándolo a la ligera. Diciendo que no sucedería nada. Y luego una notica. Veía en su frente la palabra "muerte". Veía a sus padre irse, dando la espalda. Veía un funeral. Veía el no regreso. Y veía por fin, la forma en que, tras ese suceso, se instalaba dentro de él la ansiedad, la inseguridad, el dolor y el miedo.

 _Ayer me dijo un ave que volara,_

 _hasta desintegrarme._

 _Que la distancia no es cansancio,_

 _es fuerza, eres tú._

Lisanna sabía que no era profesional, pero continuo tomando fotos, había memorizado la forma correcta de sujetar una cámara para captar los mejores angulos. Incluso sin ver el objetivo.

Lisanna reconocía que ella no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que era débil. Había sido débil antes, dejándose gobernar por la confianza. Y luego dejándose dominar por el miedo. Lisanna era la clase de persona que no lograba encontrar un punto medio entre la valentía y el temor.

 _Que saque el aire de mis ojos,_

 _que abrace al miedo con tus sueños,_

 _que sea un guerrero de sangre,_

 _para que nadie te haga daño._

Lisanna había dejado de soñar hacia mucho, por eso nunca había mostrado sus trabajos a nadie. Por eso había dejado de ser expresiva. Por eso temía de todo. Los sueños de Lisanna eran acerca del pasado añorado. Acerca de lo dulce que solía ser la vida. Hasta que la calamidad le había golpeado. Hasta que la calamidad había arrollado a su adorada familia.

Habían sido dos guerreros quienes evitaran que les hicieran daño, pero en el proceso habían vaciado su interior para dejarlo llenarse de terror. Así que ahora Lisanna no podía ir más lejos, no podía confiar. No podía dormir en paz.

 _Que saque al aire de mis ojos,_

 _que abrace al miedo con tus sueños,_

 _que sea un guerrero de sangre,_

 _Para que nadie te haga daño._

Sting había dejado de cerrar los ojos cuando la vio llorar. Por más que ella se esforzara en ocultarlo. E incluso, parecía que ella simplemente no se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando ocultarlo. Porque continuaba ahí, fotografiando y caminando. Era una sonámbula entre flashes y cables.

 _Para que nadie te haga daño_

 _Para que nadie te haga daño_

 _Para que nadie te haga daño*._

Con los tres últimos versos de la canción, Sting bajo despacio la guitarra, sus ojos entrecerrándose con una muda pregunta en ellos. Pero ella estaba mirando a todos y a nadie. Ella seguía sumergida en su trabajo. Sting no iba a interrumpirla. No cuando, gracias a eso, podía ver un poco más del por qué esa chica le había gustado.

Ella disfrutaba retratar a los demás, incluso si lo hacía inadvertidamente. También porque estaba ahí y estaba en otro lado. Un plano totalmente distinto en el cual luchaba contra eso que la había hecho llorar. Su postura gritaba "Estas ahí, y tengo miedo, pero sigo adelante". Era asustadiza, se dijo Sting, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminado sobre ese miedo.

Otras cuantas horas pasaron, finalmente la sesión terminó.

Jasón volvió a revisar las fotografías, pero esta vez Lisanna comprendió que no estaba viéndolas a profundidad y con ojo demasiado crítico. El verdadero análisis vendría después y ella debía prepararse mentalmente fuera triunfo o fracaso.

Personas comenzaron a andar de un lado para otro. Jasón iba a realizar la entrevista a los integrantes de la banda. Pero entre la finalización de la sesión y el comienzo de la entrevista hubo un descanso lo suficientemente largo como para que el hombre que había hecho sentir valiente a Lisanna unas horas antes volviera a aparecer. Resulto ser el representante de _Sabertooth_. Se reunió con los miembros, les dijo algunas cuantas cosas, que Lisanna no supo que eran, pero que tampoco le ocuparon mucho, puesto que ella aprovecho ese momento para tomar fotos de todo ese grupo reunido.

Mientras Jasón se encargaba de poner en perfecto orden la sala donde realizarían la entrevista, Lisanna estaba poniendo orden con su nuevo equipo, diciéndoles dónde poner las cámaras para obtener mejores ángulos y enfoques durante la entrevista.

Hasta que por el lente de una de esas cámaras observo a un solitario Sting. Tenía la guitarra entre sus manos, se remojaba los labios con la lengua de vez en vez. Lisanna disparo fotografías hacía él, tan taciturno y lejano por ese instante. Estaba solo y Lisanna sabía que era ese momento o nunca.

Así que se acercó.

Sting no noto su presencia de inmediato, sino hasta que la tuvo delante. Era tan ligera que no hacía ruido, pero estaba tan nerviosa que Sting casi podía adivinar el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón. Fue esa sensación de corazón desbocado lo que hizo a Sting levantar la azul mirada lentamente y verla. O al menos para ella había sido lentamente. Sintió todo el peso de sus ojos azules sobre los azules de ella.

Abrió la boca para hablar, y volvió a cerrarla en el instante.

— ¿Esta todo en orden? —pregunto Sting amablemente, no con su usual tono despreocupado, no con su coquetería.

— Sí —respondió ella sin esperar, sin ponerse a pensar demasiado porque no quería arrepentirse— Sólo…quería disculparme por mi actitud grosera cuando envió aquel mensaje. Realmente fue inesperado.

Sting parpadeo exactamente cuatro veces, anonadado. La chica tenía una cámara entre sus manos, sus nudillos estaban blancos, casi pálidos, al parecer estaba aferrando con demasiada fuerza el objeto. Definitivamente se estaba esforzando. Sting tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que, para ser asustadiza, parecía valiente.

— Descuida —esta vez sí sonrió— Tuve algo de culpa por el primer tono de mi mensaje. Y supongo que tampoco fue bueno que intentara contactarme contigo sabiendo que al final no íbamos a tratar directamente.

Lisanna asintió. Sus hombros se relajaron sólo un poco. Se sentía más aliviada, aunque aún no tranquila.

— Pero para ser sincero…

Pero el espacio libre entre la sesión y la entrevista no fue lo suficientemente largo como para dejar a Sting terminar su frase.

 _Serendipity_.

La palabra había dejado de conflictuarle hacia mucho. Había aprendido de ella inesperadamente. Un terminó escuchado en la escuela y con el cual nunca se había sentido cercana, porque hasta entonces jamás había encontrado algo bueno mientras buscaba algo más.

Con el pasar de los días y unas cuantas semanas, Lisanna comprendió que no se trataba exactamente de estar buscando conscientemente. Se podía estar buscando sin saber lo que se buscaba y precisamente por eso encontrar un tesoro en medio de la nada.

Lo supo cuando, después de esa reunión improvisada en el estudio de Jasón, y su posterior desenlace en una sesión fotográfica con los miembros de la banda _Sabertooth_ , sus disculpas posteriores con el vocal principal de la misma banda, y el total éxito de la entrevista con sus respectivas fotografías, había terminado hablando más seguido con ese vocalista.

Rememoro los acontecimientos. Buscando acerca de ellos porque después de todo necesitaba empaparse de su trabajo si quería mostrarlos con una gran cara de realidad en _Sorcerer_. Había descubierto que le gustaba su música. Había descubierto que le hacían bien.

Luego, había descubierto que Sting Eucliffe era mitad lo que decían los medios, mitad más de lo que ella misma hubiera podido explicar.

 _Serendipity_.

Sting había entendido por primera vez el concepto cuando, intentando conquistar a una chica en la secundaria, había descubierto que la música le llenaba más el cuerpo de lo que la sangre alguna vez podría hacerlo. Estaba hecho de acordes y letras.

Tiempo después, había vuelto a encontrar el término, cuando luego de un ensayo y finalmente en una reunión improvisada en la oficina del periodista más importante de la farándula, y director de fotografía de la revista _Sorcerer_ , había conocido a una menuda motita blanca que había pasado de "temerosa" a "valiente" en segundos.

Incluso había sentido que había descubierto en ese instante una nueva clase de arte. Pero había resultado ser más. Mucho más. Lo supo cuando la había visto llorar en aquella sesión fotográfica, y aun así seguir trabajando, como si eso no estuviera sucediendo realmente. Lo supo también cuando ella se había disculpado por aquella escueta respuesta que a él lo había frustrado, y que ella pensó había sido grosera. Comprobó que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con las personas de una forma natural o bromista.

Nunca espero los motivos tras esa actitud.

Gracias a la inesperada propuesta de Jasón en el pasado, Sting había logrado empatar todos los significados que aquella perdida palabra podía tener. Pero fue gracias a Lisanna Strauss que aquella expresión cobro un verdadero sentido. Lisanna era en si misma algo que buscar y encontrar mientras se busca otra cosa.

Él había tomado una decisión en esa ocasión y había sido que, sin importar si Lisanna Strauss le gustaba simplemente porque era bonita o no, él quería hablar con ella. Así que busco pretextos, envió los mensajes que antes no había enviado y de a poco, todo fluyo.

Así fue como entendió su llanto, entendió su temor. Entendió una y mil cosas que probablemente nunca hubiera logrado entender si tan sólo se hubiera cruzado de brazos. Y fue inesperado para ambos el cómo, de un momento a otro, estaba ahí la confianza.

Lisanna había sido reticente al principio, pero esa resistencia se fue desvaneciendo gracias al recuerdo de aquella canción. Gracias a ella comprendió lo mucho que había cambiado luego de su desgracia familiar. Comprendió lo encerrada que había estado, lo mucho que había dejado de vivir.

Pero había logrado más en esas semanas que en los últimos años.

— Simplemente me recluí, porque sentía que mi superficialidad era la que había acarreado todo eso.

Sting la escucho. Estaban sentados ambos en la terraza de los estudios donde _Sabertooth_ ensayaba. No era la primera vez que Lisanna estaba ahí. La revista _Sorcerer_ tenía una extensión ahí mismo. Fue ahí donde se habían conocido, y tenían un sentido simbólico que fuera ahí donde se develara finalmente su secreto.

— Incluso cuando Mira-nee es tan famosa, el pasado ha continuado oculto. Como si los medios pasaran de largo a propósito. Simplemente es una modelo con dos hermanos que en algún momento se quedaron sin padres. Pero nunca había una razón.

Sting se puso de pie y contemplo reflexivamente los edificios que se extendían por delante de ellos. Corría un buen viento ahí arriba. La cabellera platinada de la chica a su lado se movía acompasadamente, casi como si quisiera cubrir a propósito su perfil para evitar que la viera llorar.

— ¿Crees que así es mejor? —inquirió, aun sin despegar los ojos de los rascacielos.

Ella continúo sentada, con la misma postura.

— No lo sé —acepto con sinceridad— Una parte de mi cree que es mejor, pero otra voz en mi interior me dice que ocultarlo es un rasgo más del miedo permanente. No sólo es ocultarlo de los medios, en ocultarlo también en casa. Se siente como si hubiera un manto cubriendo esa parte de nuestras vidas incluso para nosotros —Lisanna levanto por unos instantes el rostro. Tenía las mejillas mojadas, pero su expresión era pacifica— Hubo un momento en que mis hermanos simplemente continuaron, un día simplemente fue como si ellos lo olvidaran; para mí cómo si lo engullera y decidiera resguardar todo para que no volviera a ocurrir. Me acostumbre a la incertidumbre, a preocuparme demasiado por ellos y por mí misma para no hacerlos sufrir.

Sting sabía que ella no contaba eso para que la consolara. De hecho, sentía que tenía prohibido acercarse y darle un abrazo. Más cuando la valía de ella comenzaba a rodearla invisible, pero palpable. No necesitaba, en ese momento, más fuerza que la de sí misma para despertar.

— Sentías que volver a dedicarte a ti de una forma que dejara de involucrarlos a ellos rompería más a tu familia —dijo él, sin acercarse demasiado— Por eso no mostrabas tu trabajo fotográfico a nadie, porque si lo valoraban realmente, entonces eso significaría que en algún momento, quizá, tendrías que salir. Y salir significaba peligro.

Por fin alguien estaba explicando sus emociones. Lisanna se sentía frágil. Sentía que Sting estaba viendo muy fácilmente dentro de ella, que estaba contemplando su cuerpo diluido dentro de un manantial. Había una palabra flotando en el espacio entre ellos "vulnerabilidad". Lisanna de pronto volvió a tener miedo. No quería que él continuara abriendo las ventanas de su alma.

— Realmente no es un tema…

— No huyas —acoto el Eucliffe, cortándola antes de que ella volviera esconderse en su caparazón— Has decidido dar los primeros pasos, Lisanna. No huyas ahora. Estas trabajando en una revista de prestigio, y gracias a ese talento has ayudado a que nosotros lleguemos más lejos. Mostraste más de nosotros mismos con tus fotografías, que periodistas con sus preguntas íntimas. Ha sido fácil para ti capturar nuestra esencia en esas fotos, entonces ¿por qué tienes que velar las tuyas?

Lisanna levanto el rostro, y ahí estaba Sting Eucliffe. El viento le revolvía el cabello de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella. Sus ojos eran espejos. Lisanna tenía una buena respuesta.

— Porque siempre es más fácil ver dentro de otros que dentro de uno mismo.

Sting entendió que lo decía por él. Porque él también había ocultado secretos, porque su vida, aunque había sido despreocupada, también tenía claroscuros.

— No creo que me pueda negar a ver mi interior ahora que tú lo has hecho primero. Eso me deja en desventaja.

En ese momento sí la estaba viendo. Y estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa clara y real. Se estaban viendo el uno al otro. Sus ojos como un cielo reflejado en el océano. No había nubes oscuras que pudieran esconderse en el mar. Entonces ella le dio permiso. No con palabras, sino con ese lenguaje mudo del cuerpo. Él dio un paso más y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

— He visto más de ti de lo que podría ver en mí mismo —dijo, había levantado levemente el rostro, Lisanna estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente, de modo que estaban cerca, pero no tocándose. Aún no— y sin embargo, gracias a eso me he reconocido.

" _Serendipity_ ".

Esa palabra que continuamente se dibujaba en su vida a partir de cierto punto. Tenía ahora no sólo sentido, sino un rostro, un cuerpo. Tenía ojos y labios. Y a veces era un flash, una foto panorámica, a veces una instantánea. A veces era una canción, requintos, una nota alta.

Pero siempre eran ojos azules.

Y luego fue el hallazgo más inesperado. Porque luego de no haber una razón, fue encontrarse a sí mismos, dejar ir el temor. Porque después de no haber una razón, fue amor.

.

* * *

.

.

 ***** La canción que toca Sting es _Ayer me dijo un ave_ , de **Caifanes.** Si nunca la han escuchado, les recomiendo que lo hagan.

 ***** Una curiosidad del capítulo es que puse un acróstico con el nombre de uno de los personajes. Quería jugar con el término que dio título a esta historia.

Decidí dejar un final semi abierto porque me encanta usar estos recursos. Decididamente también evite dar muchos detalles acerca del pasado de Lisanna y el por qué se mostraba tan cerrada a la vida. Su actitud tenía una razón, cómo lo habrán visto. Me encantaría que, con quienes lean esta historia, tengamos esa actividad: ustedes me dicen cuál creen que es la razón de acuerdo a los argumentos que di, y yo les doy un premio.

¿Les parece?

Ya para aclarar, sí, este fue el final. Espero que lo disfrutaran.

Pronto estaré actualizando las demás historias (sí, hablo de " **Para siempre** "y " **Dark Star** ", para quienes las sigan, y a quienes amo mucho por su paciencia y fidelidad).

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Ammipime.**


End file.
